


you'll love me when i'm angry, babe

by rywaen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Sexual Content, porn trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rywaen/pseuds/rywaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows just how to get Bruce all riled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll love me when i'm angry, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).



> For Cat, because she's wonderful and we decided to do a porn trade.

It started with a tea cup. 

_CRACK_

“Oh, there you go, break the dishes. That’s a _great_ idea, why didn’t I fucking think of that?” Tony mocked, a sneer on his face as he looked down to the shattered porcelain that had broken next to his head and now lay on the floor in a puddle of the tea it had once contained. 

“Shut up, Tony,” Bruce growled through clenched teeth, his rage boiling just underneath his skin. 

“No, you know what, I don’t think I will. I have as much of a right to be angry as you do. I mean, what the fuck were you thinking? We had it covered. This is all on you, big guy.” 

“Tony, I’m warning you.” 

“We told you to hang back. If you had just done as we said, then I wouldn’t have had to pull that stunt that _you’re_ mad about, and then we wouldn’t be in this mess. So, really, it’s all your fault.” 

Bruce’s hands curled into fists and he turned on his heel, rounding on the other man with his face screwed up in an entirely too-angry expression. Tony felt a jolt of excitement run through him when he saw Bruce’s face, and suddenly Bruce crossed the distance between them and the spark was ready to ignite.

“Stop talking. Now.” Bruce commanded as he reached forward and grabbed a handful of Tony’s shirt. He saw him gulp and manage a quick smirk, looking like he was ready to defy him at any moment, but before he could, he dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

Tony trailed behind, a mixture of that shared anger and a growing feeling of excitement as he let Bruce pull him towards his bedroom. He knew _exactly_ what came next. He had been planning on this happening ever since the battle in the center of the city came to a screeching halt and the Hulk changed back, leaving Bruce staggering and both exhausted and filled to the brim with pent up energy. It was always the best when Bruce just _let go_ just like this. 

The door practically vibrated on it’s hinges when Bruce threw it open as it bounced back a bit, and it was slammed shut after they were both in. In a moment, they dragged each other close, all hands and rough lips and gnashing teeth, bruises blooming on skin like a trail of promises from one body to the other. 

Hair was pulled, moans rang loud in echos against the walls, and the heat was sweltering. It was quickly becoming unbearable for each of them, and after a few more long moments of ravaging each other’s mouths, they parted.

Bruce shoved Tony back, making him fall onto the bed and bounce up again from the force at which he fell. Immediately after he had settled onto the bed, Tony sat up again and reached to grab Bruce by the front of his shirt, dragging him forward to crush their mouths together in another bruising kiss. He bit down hard on his lower lip and made Bruce shove him down again as he fell forward to tower over him. 

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?” Bruce growled in his ear as he leaned down to leave red, angry marks on Tony’s jawline. 

“It’s an art, I’ve gotten awards for that in the past. I’m a professional, you know,” Tony remarked with a smug grin. 

“Yeah? Great, hope you’ve got one for being able to shut up, as well,” he returned, making Tony let out a harsh laugh and shake his head. 

“Sorry, no such luck.”

“Then I’ll just have to make you, won’t I?” Bruce purred, pressing his palm to Tony’s lips to hinder his ability to answer. He felt Tony’s tongue slide against his skin and the bones in his jaw shift under his fingertips, but he ignored his mouth to bite harshly at his throat. 

Tony hummed, the sound making the skin of Bruce’s palm vibrate and he did it again to make him make the same hum, with a twinge of pain underneath the sound. He shifted and pushed his hips down to grind their clothed groins together. 

“Here’s how it’s going to happen,” Bruce began, listening to the sounds Tony was making with a sense of pride that could only come from knowing he was the cause of those sounds. “You’re going to stay quiet. You’re going to keep from talking as long as you possibly can. And I’m going to fuck you. As hard or as soft as I’d like, and you’re going to like it, aren’t you?”

Tony nodded quickly and licked Bruce’s hand again, lifting his hips up to push against Bruce’s, showing him how very much he was going to like it. So far, this was exactly what he had been hoping for. Bruce, angry and almost out of control with a deep-seated need for control, Tony, underneath him and willing in every possible way.

Bruce removed his hand from Tony’s mouth and wiped off the saliva that had been left there on his pants before he reached down to undo both pairs of pants. He pulled Tony out and wrapped his fingers around his dick, making his hip buck up as he searched for more friction and heat. He knew this side of Tony well, and he enjoyed drawing it out of him. Like this, he could play with him in different ways to seek out every little reaction that he could make him have, and he knew Tony would enjoy it the entire time. 

Tony liked being toyed with, and Bruce liked having someone he could pull apart and put back together at will. Someone who could handle him when he was angry, or get a rise out of him when he was calm. That someone, for him, came in the form of Tony. 

He stroked him slowly, focusing on getting him hard and ready to start begging for it if he didn’t do more soon. He traced the familiar veins in his hard cock with his fingertips, followed the curve and stroked slow and fast, alternating enough and jerking him in all the ways he knew would drive him insane. 

They were both mostly clothed still, something that Bruce could hardly be bothered with, but he slid his free hand up Tony’s stomach, pushing his shirt up to expose his chest to allow Bruce room to leave searing kisses and rough bites along his tanned skin and around the edge of the reactor.

Tony’s fingers wove into his curls and tugged hard, mumbling curses and commands for him to _just get on with it_ , and he felt the rage curl in the pit of his stomach again at being told what to do. He tightened his hold on Tony’s dick and he moved up to leave a small space between their lips, not quite touching. 

“Who’s the one giving orders here, Tony?” he growled in his ear and he felt him shiver underneath him. 

“ _You_ ,” he replied with a groan.

“Good. And I thought I told you to stay quiet, didn’t I?” he asked, to which he got another quick nod and he squeezed him tight in his hand, making him groan and he watched Tony throw his head back as he moved down to press the pad of his thumb to his perineum. “That’s right. Now, you’re gonna be a good boy, aren’t you?” 

Tony bit back a curse and gave Bruce a defiant glare before he nodded and let him continue as he wished. 

“Excellent,” Bruce purred and pulled his hand away to hook his index fingers through Tony’s belt loops and slide his jeans down his thighs. “I know you were looking for quick, angry sex. That’s how you always are, but I think I like this better. I have a feeling you like this better too, you just don’t want to admit it.”

He shoved down Tony’s pants as far as they could go before doing the same to his boxers to free him entirely. He took a long, appreciative look down at his exposed body, Tony’s fingers still in his hair which he didn’t mind. 

“You’re such a good boy, Tony. You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?” he asked, feeling the anger draining out of him, to instead be replaced with that pride and lust, a calming effect coming from being able to manipulate the other man like this. 

He smirked as Tony gave him a short nod, still staying quiet because of what he knew would happen if he didn’t follow Bruce’s orders. Truthfully, it wasn’t too bad of a punishment, but to Tony, not finishing what had been started would be torture, and they both knew it. So he knew he’d be good for him, without question. It was just something he liked to remind him of. 

Bruce moved into a better position to be able to push his own pants down, still thankful that he hadn’t abandoned his habit of going commando. It made for a definite quicker process. He leaned over Tony to reach for the drawer where he knew the condoms and lube were, grabbing them quickly and settling back over him to watch his face. 

Tony was watching his hands as he dropped the supplies on the sheets next to them and he moved to tweak one of Tony’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it and making it hard as he hissed and groaned at the contact. 

Bruce smirked as he watched his expression flick between pleasured and pained, knowing the varied pressure he liked to use was something the other man loved, no matter if it hurt every now and then. He had even begged for it in the past, so he knew now would be no different. 

He took his time picking up the lube again and flipping the cap open to spread it on his fingers, moving his hand down to press his slicked fingers to Tony’s hole, nudging his legs to spread wider with his knee as he began to press in. He kept an eye on his expression still, to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

Slowly thrusting his first finger in, he smirked as Tony tried to push down on it to make him slide in deeper. He had always been impatient during the prep. 

“So eager,” Bruce murmured, appeasing Tony by pushing another finger in quickly, stretching him and scissoring his fingers to open him up wider. “You like that, don’t you? When my fingers are inside of you. Stretching you wide. I bet you’d even let me fist you, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Fuck_ , Bruce,” Tony hissed, watching him through slitted eyelids, and his breath hitched when Bruce gave him a half-lidded smirk.

“Talking again, are you? What did I say about that?”

“God, I can’t, you’re driving me insane with how fucking slow you’re going,” Tony groaned, twitching his hips upwards when Bruce curled his fingers and drew out again to worm another finger in next to the other two. 

“So, you want faster?” Bruce leaned down to growl low in his ear again. “You want quick, rough, angry sex that leaves you sore and craving more but too spent to get it up again, right?” Tony nodded and swallowed hard. “See, I know you, Tony. I know just how you like it. But I’m not going to give that to you. I’m the one in control here, so you get what I give you. Understand?” 

Bruce thrust his fingers in three times in quick succession before he slowed and let his fingertips drag back out, pulling them out to reposition his hand and press his thumb hard into Tony’s perineum again, making him jolt his hips up again. 

“Fuck, please, please, just fucking _do it_ , Bruce,” Tony pleaded, his frustration almost great enough to just get up and force Bruce down to switch their positions, no matter how much he loved the way he toyed with him. It was infuriating how well he knew how to play with him, almost to making him break. 

“Fine, but I won’t promise you’ll like it,” Bruce conceded with a hum, pulling his hand back to grab the condom and ripping it open. He rolled it over his cock and shifted to get into position, feeling Tony’s legs wind around his waist to pull him closer. 

He started pushing in slowly, making Tony groan and arch up to help him slide in easier. They both moaned as he seated himself completely within him. Tony pushed his fingers back into Bruce’s hair and yanked hard, trying to get him to just _move already_ , but it only made him snarl at him and stay in place. 

“Wait, Tony. Be patient.”

“How the _fuck_ am I supposed to be patient when you’re practically splitting me open and _god_ , Bruce!” 

Bruce hummed and leaned forward, opening the drawer again and pulling out a hair tie that Pepper kept there for when she was home from business meetings, and he moved back to slide it down around Tony’s cock, making it just tight enough around the base to hinder his ability to come. 

Tony gasped when he felt Bruce wrap the tie around his dick, cursing and tugging on Bruce’s hair hard again. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Oh my god, you’re such a goddamn asshole,” Tony groaned, arching his back as Bruce started thrusting into him slowly, his whole body feeling like it was pulsing with pent up pleasure and frustration. 

“I told you that you might not like it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Bruce said with a smirk, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise as he finally started to speed up. 

“I hate you. Why do I even put up with you, you’re worse than me _I swear_ ,” Tony murmured and cut himself off with a long, drawn out groan that seemed to shake him to his very core. 

“Shh,” Bruce hushed him, making Tony bite his lip and let out a low whine. 

The pressure in Tony’s stomach was building to otherwise unachievable heights, making his head hazy and his heart was hammering wildly in his chest, the arc reactor almost seeming to vibrate in the cavity of his chest. He pulled on Bruce’s curls and wrapped his legs around Bruce’s hips even tighter, arching up to meet his thrusts every time he pushed in. 

He was reduced to murmuring a mantra of Bruce’s name, focusing only on the feeling of him pushing hard and fast within him, just how he liked it. It was mind-numbingly good and he felt overheated and overloaded with pleasure and he found himself scrambling to tug harder on Bruce’s hair to pull him down and crush their lips together once more, murmuring pleas into his mouth. 

“God, Bruce, let me come, pleasepleaseplease, I need it, s’too much.”

Bruce just gave him a curt nod to accompany his low groan and he reached down to take the tie off of Tony’s dick and he threw it to the floor, wrapping his hand around him instead and stroking him hard and fast to bring him over the edge as he thrust into him quickly. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck _Bruce_ ,” Tony gasped and moaned as he came, clenching hard around Bruce’s dick and squeezing him tight, making him tip over the edge as well, coming and making them both see stars. 

They both slowly came to a still, panting hard and shining with fresh sweat, overly warm and feeling disgusting from the buildup of hour old battle-sweat on top of the new. But they were each still floating on their high, and Tony grinned up at Bruce, sleepy and almost on the edge of sleep. 

“You are terrible, you know that? Feel better now, don’t you?” 

“You know it,” Bruce replied with a grin, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, only to have Tony wrap around him tight and pull him down to roll them over, almost knocking them both off of the bed. 

They stayed like that for a few hours, finally getting up to share a shower and wander back into the kitchen, laughing and both of them feeling light and joyous. That is, until Tony pointed at the shattered cup and gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Pepper’s gonna be pissed when she finds out you broke the cup she got you from France.” 

“Shut up, or I swear I’ll blame it on you.”

“You wouldn’t fucking _dare_.”

“Just try me. Now make me a new cup of tea, or I’ll hold true to that promise.”

And so, it ended with a tea cup.


End file.
